


Brat

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: RivarminFests Works [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin being a tease, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No actual smut but it’s hinted, Sorry Not Sorry, the writer is also a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: Armin Arlert is a little brat.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’ed by my lovely best friend, the-redhead-who-writes.
> 
> Prompt from RivarminFest 2015 for Sharing Clothes.

“Mm~ I think I look quite dashing in a captain’s uniform. Don’t you think so, Captain?”

Armin’s voice was a low, sultry purr, glancing over his shoulder with hooded eyelids. A low growl sounded in response and the blond let out a squeal of delight as he was pulled back down into the bed with his lover.

“You look even better out of it. Take it off.” Levi grumbled in his ear and the cadet let out a teasing giggle, wriggling back against his commanding officer.

“Make me.” He challenged and the older raised a slim eyebrow at the tone. “Take it off for me, sir~?”

Levi chuckled quietly and turned them so Armin was flat on his back on the mattress with the older man hovering over them. “You’re quite the brat, aren’t you?”

“I am. But you love me for it anyway.” Armin purred sweetly, batting his fairy-like eyelashes and smiling his best smile for his lover.

“I do.” Levi leaned in to kiss Armin before making quick work of removing the clothing from the blond for the second time that night.


End file.
